The present invention generally relates to a patient support apparatusxe2x80x94such as a hospital bed or stretcher. More particularly, the present invention relates to a releasable clamping apparatus for clamping a medical device or an instrument to a patient support apparatus.
Medical instruments are often mounted on support members to position such instruments adjacent to a patient lying on a patient support apparatusxe2x80x94such as a stretcher, hospital bed, wheeled chair or an operating table. Such support member could be an IV pole secured to the patient support apparatus or a support rod secured to a side rail of the patient support apparatus. Typically, instruments are clamped to a support member using a vise-like mechanical device that is opened and closed by a screw, lever or a cam.
A quick clamping apparatus in accordance with this invention includes an inflatable member or bladder that expands against or constricts around a support member when inflated to clamp an instrument to the support member. The clamping apparatus may include a pressure release valve which deflates the bladder to release the instrument from the support member.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the clamping apparatus includes a movable plate which is pressed against the support member when the bladder is inflated to secure the instrument to the support member.
According to still another embodiment of this invention, the clamping apparatus includes a pump, such as a bulb, that is squeezed to pump air into the bladder to cause it to expand against or constrict around the support member to secure the instrument to the support member. Such a pump or bulb may be provided adjacent to or as a part of the instrument handle.
A medical apparatus mountable upon a support member in accordance with an embodiment of this invention includes a pneumatically-activated clamp for engaging the support member, a pump for actuating the clamp and a valve for releasing the clamp.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.